


Night Wandering

by seleneheart



Category: Riddle-Master Trilogy - Patricia A. McKillip
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart
Summary: The stranger in his house rouses Astrin Ymris out of his solitary contemplation





	Night Wandering

Astrin leaves his baffling visitor drowsing in front of the fire and goes out into the night with Xel. The white huntress is restless, her unease passing to the Ymris prince. He suspects however, that her pacing and his have nothing to do with each other. His is directly related to the man he pulled from the sea.

He sends her off deeper into the woods with a wave of his hand. She chirrups in agreement, bounding along the rocks, and then vanishing into the trees. Her white coat can find no light with the moon hidden behind floating wracks of the clouds. He watches the place where she disappeared, debating which way he should go. He decides to stalk whatever prey might be out in the dark, using the night as his cloak. He scrambles among the rocks until his steps finally lead him to the pebbly strand a mile down the beach from his hut.

The white-haired prince gives up his pretense of hunting at that point, and instead climbs up on one of the boulders at the edge of the tide. He watches the heaving swells at the edge of the darkness. His skin feels itchy.

The truth that has been battering itself on the doors of his consciousness finally seeps into his mind, when he allows the closed doors in his soul to open.

His discontent is connected to his unexpected houseguest. Astrin doesn’t doubt that the mystery of the man’s identity will be solved eventually. His austere life will go back to normal and the man will go home. He is entirely calm about the possibility.

The cause of his tension is wrapped up in the long naked body that he found on the beach. The man has the work-toughened hands of a farmer and the thick shoulders of a laborer. But when he woke up from his waterlogged blackout, Astrin had discovered that the man had the soul of a harpist. The combination is irresistible.

With an exasperated sigh, Astrin leans back on his elbows. Not very good behavior, he acknowledges wryly, lusting after a man who doesn’t remember his own name. The fact remains that the unknown man occupying his cot is the most interesting person he’s met since he began his self-imposed exile.

His hand drops to the juncture of his legs. His thoughts have sparked a response from his body, an unwelcome one, perhaps, but Astrin has been so long without human comfort that he cannot help himself. Not when such an attractive stranger lands practically at his feet.

His fingers undo his laces without his conscious direction, but he thinks that maybe if he exorcises his urges then he need never reveal his inappropriate thoughts to his visitor. He tugs himself out, shaft hardening quickly with the contact.

“One time,” he tells himself. One indulgence and then he will never think of it again.

He lets himself recall every bulge of muscle and graceful line of sinew belonging to the man sleeping in his bed. His memories are vivid and intense, and after only a few strokes he’s on the verge of losing control. He loosens the reins that he’s wrapped around his urges during his eremite existence. The resulting orgasm surges out of him cleanly, leaving him awash in pleasure and taking away his restlessness.

Astrin tips his head back, panting slowly as he slowly comes back from his rapture. 

Xel returns not long after with a coney in her mouth. She gives him a disgusted looked as he wipes his hands in the sea grasses. He laughs at her, feeling lighter. They wander slowly back to the hut, and peace settles over him again.


End file.
